Its her......Please not her!!!!!!!!!!
by Sabrith Alastar
Summary: Xellos has a secret that every one finds out in the worst way posable
1. Zellos

ok this is my first Slayers fic you can figre out the plot by your selves im not giving away any thing so um inyoy  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the fact that zellos is my char. and looks like me  
  
Its Her......Please Not Her  
  
one day in a forest some where just outside of well some where. Unknow to our heros the were being   
watched...................  
Xellos: I have this starange feeling somthing bad is going to happen...  
Lina: would that be raining ice cream bad or Dragon Slave bad  
Xellos: amplified dragon slave while raining ice cream bad  
Goury: huh is that bad or good  
Lina: (pulls a hammer out of hammer space and hits Goury) Baka  
an onknown voice from some where in the distance: hehe Im not that bad Xelly-pooh  
Xellos: (eyes open and widen he runs up to Zelgadis and shakes him violently) Its her.....Please not her anyone  
but her you have to hide me hidemehidemehidemehidemehidemehideme  
Amelia: Mr. Xellos stop that your killing Mr. Zelgadis and "she" cant be that bad  
Xellos: (puts Zel down and pats him on the head) opps sorry(turns to Amelia) you dont under stand Miss Amelia  
She is the most feared of all beings and shes after me  
AOVFSWITD: oh come on is that anyway to treat you sister  
(right in front of Xellos was a girl about his hight with the same blueish hair and the same stupid smirk he   
always had the only difrence was that instead of pants she wore a skirt)  
The Girl: hello again brother long time no see i heard you were walking through my forest and decided to drop  
in and see how you were doing... so how are you doing.....  
Lina: Ummmmmm I dont mean to be rude but who are you?  
The Girl: ohhh im sorry hello my name is Zellos  
Goury: but i thought he was Xellos  
Xellos: I am Xellos but this sorry excuse for a demon is Zellos  
Amelia: um I'm confused  
Xellos: shes Zellos and I'm Xellos  
Lina: um ok so how do you know each other again  
Zellos: though he doesn't want to admit it I'm his twin sister  
Goury: Um so your both Xellos  
Xellos: no Im X-E-L-L-O-S and shes Z-E-L-L-O-S  
Goury: oh ok (walks away still having no clue whats going on)  
Lina: Xellos why didn't you tell me you had a sister  
Xellos: sora w...  
Zellos: (cuts Xellos off) yes yes sora wa himitsu desu Blah blah we've all herd it before  
Xellos: how dare you interupt me  
Zellos:(mocking Xellos) how dare you interupt me (laughs histaricly) you know you realy have to lighten up   
brother this whole im an icky scary gay demon type thingy is getting realy old and by the way you realy need   
to take better care look you've got split ends  
Xellos: so...........  
Amelia: you know shes right you do have split ends Mr. Xellos  
Xellos: I DONT NEED FASHION TIPS FROM YOU PEOPLE (and with that Xellos dissipered)  
Zellos: hold on we'll be back ( Zellos then opened a door to the other dimention seped through then steped   
back out pulling Xellos out by his cape) there all fixed (pulls a magical dog collar out of hammer space and   
ataches it to Xellos) now your not going anywhere  
Lina: do you have another one of those Goury seems to get lost verry often and speakng of goury where  
is he?  
Zelgadis: (still recovering from Xellos shaking him half to death) he goed thats wave  
To be continued...................  
will they find Goury? will Zellos Leave Xellos alone? To find out I must Get at least 3 Rewiews so R&R plz 


	2. Goury and the Pink fluffy ice cream sent...

  
Disclaimer: see chapter one   
  
Its her......please not her!!! (cont)  
  
we left off with Zelgadis mumbling somthing about Gourys location ......  
  
Lina: that way (points to her left)  
Zellos: but all thats that way is a bunch of swamp some quicksand some theives and last time i checked  
it was raining ice cream   
Amelia: O,o;;.......... realy that bad?  
Xellos: dont you think we should be looking for him miss Lina?  
Lina: right... Right ok lets go *smoosh* (steps in an ice cream puddle)  
( every one walks a little foward and they are now knee deep in ice cream as they waded through the sticky   
mess they heard some voices they are close but not close enough to tell what they were saying)  
Zellos: I just had a thought  
Xellos: now thats somthing to mark down on the calender  
Zellos: shut up...any way why are we walking we can all fly or levitate cant we  
Zelgadis: Yeuchk i could have stoped my self from smelling like rocky road  
Lina: (snickers at what Zelgadis said) no you smell like a rock all the time actualy  
Zelgadis: Har Har Har  
Zellos: I thought it was pretty funny (starts laughing)  
Goury: HELP THE PINK ALIGATORS ARE TRYING TO EAT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Lina: pink aligators?(looks at Zellos)  
Zellos: oh silly me did I forget to meniton those?  
Goury: HELP ME THEY SMELL LIKE ICE CREAM!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Lina: dont worry goury we'll save you from the pink ice cream sented aligators  
(everyone levitates into a clearin and sees Goury clinging to a tree and being atacked by pink, fluffy, ice cream  
sented alagators when all of a sudden lina drifted into something large and spiked...... a mace?)  
Lina: Itai!! that realy hurt....(puts her hand down into the ice creamand pulls out)...Phila!!!!???????  
Phila: (spots Zellos and lunges)  
~~~~~~~~~~~END OF CHAPTER #2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yes this chapter was verry short but ive had a lot of homwork so bear with me the next cahpter will be out soon   
I can promise you that!!!so R&R please two reviews for this chapter and then ill write some more!!!!  
Sabrith Alastar  



End file.
